Love is Possible
by AmazingAndreaisnotonfire
Summary: A huge fan fiction of my favorite YouTubers. Dan-Phil, Alex-Charlie, Tom and my best friend Kyli. I hope you like it. I do not own any of these guys (though I wish I did :D).
1. Chapter 1

Dan and Phil

Dan's Point of View

Dan couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning, walking up every fifteen minutes. He could not get _him _off his mind. Phil had been gone for two days and Dan already missed him like hell. Phil had gone on vacation with his parents. Dan's phone pinged. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his phone.

**Phil: **I miss you.

Dan's heart skipped a beat. For a few seconds he considered not answering until morning, but he knew that it would just keep him up all night.

**Dan: **I miss you too.

Almost instantly Dan's phone pinged again.

**Phil: **Can't sleep?

**Dan: **Nightmares.

**Phil: **Me too

**Dan:** About what?

**Phil: **Losing the one I love the most.

Dan was shocked. Who was Phil talking about? Who was taking his Phil? Well, he thought, you wish he was your Phil. He doesn't know you love him. The his phone pinged.

**Phil: **You there?

**Dan: **Yeah, just fell asleep. It's really late.

**Phil: **I'll let you go to sleep. See you in two days.

**Dan: **See ya then.

Dan grabbed his blanket and went to Phil's room. He slowly opened the door and shut it behind him. he curled up on Phil's bed and fell sleep.

Phil's Point of View

He couldn't believe he let his parents talk him into going on this stupid vacation. He hated to leave Dan alone in the apartment. He had been fighting the urge to text him all day. I wonder what he's doing now. Probably sleeping, like you should be, a voice in his head said. After texting Dan, Phil layed down. But his mind lingered on Dan's brown eyes, full lips, and aborable face. he couldn't help but fantasize about Dan and touch himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan's Point of View

Dan woke up and his first thought was, Why am I in Phil's room? But then he remembered how Phil was gone and grabbed Phil's pillow and deeply breathed in his smell. He missed him so badly. He grabs his blanket, straightens Phil's bed, and puts his blanket back in his room. He then went back into Phil's room and found one of Phil's big hoodies and puts it on. He grabs the laptop, curls up on the couch and begins to play on the internet. Finally, he got on Youtube and watched some of Phil's videos, so that he wouldn't miss him so much.

Phil's Point of View

His parents were worried about him because they had found him crying this morning. He tried to hide how miserable he was but his parents saw through his lies. "I'm fine. I'm fine," he kept telling them. But he wasn't fine. He missed Dan so much. How was he going to last until tomorrow night? That's when he would get home. How could he be without Dan that long? He didn't go shopping out with his parents. He logged into and continued writing his fan fiction of Dan and himself. If only it could come true. But Dan was straight and would never date Phil. Phil knew it in his heart and wiped away the tears that slid down his face. God, he loved Dan but it was just a fantasy. He wished it was real. He wished Dan was his. If only wishes came true. "If only," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan's Point of View

"I just have to wait until tomorrow night," Dan thought, "Just tomorrow night." Dan held in the sob that rushed up in him. His sorrow seemed to drown him. He needed to talk to Phil. he grabbed his phone.

**Dan: **Hey, Phil.

He waited for a few moments. His phone than pinged.

**Phil: **Hey

**Dan: **How are you doing? Get any sleep?

**Phil: **A little. You?

**Dan: **Some. the flat is kinda empty without you.

**Phil: **I'll be home tomorrow night. Promise.

**Dan: **Okay. I gtg. Pizza is here.

**Phil: **Bye Dan.

**Dan: **Bye.

Dan went to the door, the girl who was standing there, holding his pizza gasped. "Danisnotonfire? OH, MY GOD! I love you," she screamed. "Hey. Didn't know anyone here was a Danosaur," Dan says with a dimpled smile. "Well, I'm new here. I'm actually American but I really wanted to come to England. and I actually got to me you. I'm so happy to meet you." Dan smiled at her again. "Where's Phil?" she asks. Dan tries but fails to hold in his sob. "Dan, what's wrong?" she says, dropping the pizza and grabs Dan. She puts his head against her chest and begins rocking back and forth. "Ph-Phil's with his parents. On va-vacation," Dan hiccups. "And you miss him. I understand. I left my best friend and boyfriend in America," she says. Dan sits up and looks at her. She has cherry-red hair, blue eyes, freckles, and pale skin. "Yeah, I miss him beyond belief. So, what's your name?" Dan asks. "Andrea," she says. She pronounces it On-dre-uh. "Thanks, Andrea. Here, let me pay for my pizza." Dan hands her the money, thanks her, and she leaves after giving him her cellphone number. He promises to call or text her if he needs anyone to talk to. He goes and lays down on Phil's Bed, feeling the best he has since Phil left.

Phil's Point of View

When his parents got home, Phil was curled up on the couch, trying to hold his chest together. He felt like he was coming apart at the seems. "I'm dying," Phil thought, closing his eyes. Suddenly, his eyes flew open. "No, i won't leave Dan,' he thought. The cracks and fissures he felt in his chest closed slowly and painfully. "Are you okay?" his mother asks, looking worried. "Better actually," He says, smiling at his mother. She hugs him. "Okay. We bought you pizza in-case you were hungry." Phil devours the pizza and logs onto his twitter account. Dan posted that he has an idea for another video soon. Phil comments Philisnotonfire. Then he posts that he will be there to help Dan if he needs him. Dan comments and says it will be another AmazingDan and of course he needs Phil's help. Phil smiles. Where would Dan be without him? Dan always needs him. He loved that brown-eyed boy. Phil decides to go to bed early. He dreams of Dan holding him in his arm throughout the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan's Point of View

Dan smiles at Phil's post. Of course he needs Phil. He will always need Phil. He will always want Phil's love. He decides he will tell Phil that he is gay when Phil comes back from vacation. He won't tell him that the man he loves is Phil but he'll tell him that he is gay. Phil is understanding and won't judge him. "Maybe Phil's gay too," Dan's brain whispers to him. "One can only hope," Dan thought. Dan grabs his phone and texts his new friend, Andrea.

**Dan: **Hey

**Andrea: **Who's this?

**Dan: **Danisnotonfire.

**Andrea: **Oh. :) So what's up?

**Dan: **Nothing. What about you?

**Andrea: **Waiting for my boyfriend and best friend's plane to land.

**Dan: **When will they arrive?

**Andrea: **Sometime tomorrow. They aren't even on the plane yet. Lol.

**Dan: **Lol. Oh. You miss them?

**Andrea: **Duh. Of course. Just like you miss Phil.

**Dan: **Yeah. I really miss him. :'(

**Andrea: **Ik. It's gonna be okay. He'll be back soon.

**Dan: **Tomorrow. :) I gtg. Bed time for Dan.

**Andrea: **:) Lol. Night.

**Dan: **Night.

Dan puts his phone on the charger and curls up on Phil's bed. "No, this doesn't feel right," Dan mutters. He peels off his t-shirt and his pj-pants, leaving him in his boxers. Then he lays back down on Phil's bed, using Phil's blanket. He breathes in Phil's sweet scent, turning himself on. Dan closes his eyes and imagines that his hand is Phil's as he strokes himself over his boxers. In his imagination, Phil reaches up and kisses Dan, slides his hand into Dan's boxers and rubs Dan's hard member. "Oh, god! Yes, Phil, more!" Dan moans, as he fantasizes about Phil.

Phil's Point of View

"Two hours. Two more long, dreary hours," Phil thought, "Then I'll be home with my Danosaur." Phil promises himself he won't run into Dan's arms. But that doesn't mean he won't put the full force of how much he missed Dan into his hug. God! He missed Dan! How was he supposed to have fun with his parents when he was so excited to go home? He decide to go shopping for him and Dan. Because one can never have to many shirts. And of course they could share them. He buys Dan a shirt with a llama on it , and himself one with a lion, and some black skinny jeans because Dan looks so sexy in black skinny jeans. By the time he gets back from shopping, it is time to go to the airport. He waves at his parents as he enters the terminal. When he sits down in his seat on the plane, he notices a girl wearing A "I'm a Danosaur" t-shirt sitting next to a boy with eyes that remind him of Dan. The girl has blue hair with blonde streaks and greenish-blue eyes. The boy sitting next to her has soft brown hair and deep brown eyes, like Dan's. "Hunter, if you don't quit teasing me about my hair, I'm going to hit you in the balls. And I don't care how mad Andrea gets," the girl says to the boy. "Okay, Kyli," Hunter says. Kyli smacks him in the chest, muttering,"You're an idiot." Phil smiles at them. It's obvious that they aren't really related but they seemed like brother and sister. Kyli notices Phil staring at her. "Oh, my god! You're AmazingPhil. HI, obviously, you don't know me, I'm a huge fan of you and Dan. My name is Kyli." "Hey. Nice to meet you Kyli," Phil says smiling at her. Hunter offers Phil his hand, "Hi, I'm Hunter. Nice to meet you." Phil shakes Hunter's hand, which is really warm and soft, yet strong at the same time, and, Phil notices, Hunter is taller than Dan is and incredibly skinny, while Kyli is slightly shorter than Hunter and has nice curves. "Hey, Hunter. Nice to meet fans as always," Phil says. Kyli smiles at Phil, sits down in her seat next to Hunter and whispers, "He's even better looking in real life." Phil smiles and says, "Thanks. You aren't bad yourself." She blushes so bad that her face contrasts with her blue hair. Phil realizes, since he is bi, that just because he can't have Dan, it doesn't mean he can't be with other people. "You guys can come sit by me. Especially you, Kyli," Phil says. Hunter rolls his eyes and Kyli blushes, but they come to sit by him. Kyli and Phil talk and flirt the entire plane ride and, by the time they land, Kyli and Phil are dating.


	5. Chapter 5

Dan's Point of View

"Come on! Come on," Dan thinks, bouncing on his heels, waiting for Phil's plane to land. Someone in front of him with bright red hair is pacing, obviously waiting for a plane to land. Then he realizes that it's Andrea. He runs over to her. "Andrea! What are you doing here?" Dan asks the red-head. "Kyli and Hunter's plane should be arriving soon. I'm waiting for them. What are you doing here?" she asks. "Phil's plane is arriving too. Maybe they are on the same plane," Dan says, watching a plane pull in. Andrea nods. Suddenly the terminal doors open and a stream of people rush out. A boy grabs Andrea, picks her up, and kisses her while spinning around. "Oh, my god! Hunter! I've missed you so much!" Andrea Screams. Dan sees a blue-haired girl holding hands with a guy that looks like Phil. "Wait a minute. That is Phil!" Dan's brain screams in agony. Andrea runs over to the girl. "Kyli! You are holding hands with AmazingPhil? That is so awesome. I want you to meet my new friend, Dan. As in Danisnotonfire. Dan, meet my best friend, Kyli," Andrea says. Kyli waves to Dan and he tries not to glare at her in pure loathing. He doesn't loath her, he loathes the fact she stole Phil. "Hi, Dan. Andrea, this is my boyfriend, Phil. As in AmazingPhil. Phil, this is Andrea," Kyli says. Phil hugs Andrea. "It's so nice to meet you. Kyli told me what a huge fan you are. She talked about you for fifty percent of the plane ride," Phil says, laughing. Then he glances at Dan, "I have a ride home if that is what you are here for. So you can leave without me." Dan feels the horrible sting of rejection, " Actually, I wanted to be here to welcome you home. But whatever. Nice to meet you Kyli." Andrea grabs him and asks," Are you okay?" Dan nods, forcing himself to hold back the tears. "If you need anything, come to my flat. i live down the hall from you. Come over anytime," Andrea says, hugging him. Dan hugs her back, whispers his thanks for her being such a good friend, and leaves before the tears come.

Phil's Point of View

After meeting Andrea, Phil can see why she and Kyli are best friends. They know each other so well that they can literally finish each others sentences. Kyli asks Andrea how she met Dan. "I delivered his pizza. How funny is that? To meet your favorite Youtuber because you deliver pizza. And Phil? He really missed you," she says, holding Phil's gave, with a stern look on her face. " I missed him too, but I want to chill with Kyli a little. I'll go home and hang with him later," Phil says, not looking at Andrea. "Andrea, i'm gonna go. See you later?" Kyli asks. Andrea nods. Hunter starts whispering in Andrea's ear and she giggles and blushes. "Me and Hunter are going to... umm...," Andrea blushes until her face matches her hair. "We're going to go have sex," Hunter says, wrapping his arms around Andrea. She looks uncomfortable but nods. Kyli laughs, "Okay, I'll go hang with Phil." Kyli and Phil leave and go to Phil and Dan's flat. They start talking but end up making out on the couch, when Dan walks in.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the whole stuff with me and Hunter. I decided to add it because I couldn't figure out what we'd be doing when all Dan and Phil's drama was going on. So I added it. Please don't hate me. :(**


	6. Chapter 6

Dan's Point of View

As soon as he finished crying, Dan decided he should go home. As he began to open the door, he heard the giggling. Dan opens the door and sees Kyli and Phil making out on the couch. Dan whimpers and runs, not even bothering to shut the door. He opens the door of Andrea's flat without knocking and sees Hunter on top of her, obviously making love to her. Andrea moans and turns her head, seeing Dan. "Oh, shit! Dan, I'm so sorry. Just give me a second to get dressed," Andrea says. Dan turns around and waits for a signal that he won't see more of his friends then he want. He feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns around and hugs Andrea, not caring that he just caught her doing it with Hunter. "I-I'm sorry I walked in on that. I just need someone to talk to," Dan says against her shoulder. She pulls his head off her shoulder and looks into his eyes. "Daniel James Howell, I told you to come here if you needed anything. I just wish you had better timing," She says, her face matching her hair.  
Dan laughs, "Me too. Is Hunter mad?" Andrea nods, "Yeah, but oh well. He can get over it," she seems to notice his blood-shot eyes and tear-tracked face, "What's wrong?" Dan has a sudden urge to tell her everything. "Well, it's my secret and I don't want everyone to know," Dan says. "Don't worry. My lips. They're sealed," Andrea says, motioning dragging a zipper across her lips. "Okay, well, I missed Phil a lot, and he would rather hang out with Kyli, and I'm upset and jealous, because I love him and I want to be with him. I want him to love me, not her, not anyone else," Dan says, starting to cry again. How many times can you cry in one day? Andrea hugs him and whispers, "You do know that you can't force someone to love you, right? I'm sorry Dan but it's true," Andrea says, hugging him hard. Dan nods against her chest. He did know that he couldn't make Phil love it was killing him. How could he live if Phil wasn't his? Phil was the person Dan loved the most. he loved Phil more than llamas, Maltesers, and Delia Smith. "I wish he would love me. I love Phillip Micheal Lester with all my heart," he says. He hears a gasp behind him.

Kyli's Point of View

Being with Phil was awesome but Phil was acting different than she expected. Kyli expected him to hang out with Dan but he seemed to want to ignore him. On the plane, all Phil talked about was how much he missed Dan and now he only wanted to talk about her. So when Dan walked in on them, she was the first one to jump up and follow him. When she heard Dan declare his love for Phil, she felt horrible. She was stealing him from Dan. She gasped in pure shock. Phan was real!

Phil's Point of View

Where did Kyli do? Phil got off the couch and walked out of the flat. He heard voices and followed them. Kyli and Dan were crying and Andrea was holding them, saying, " Come on you guys. Quit crying. You're ugly when you cry." Dan and Kyli laugh. "Dan could never be ugly," Kyli says. Phil agrees inside his head. Dan had an amazing body and a handsome face. "Hey guys,' Phil says. Dan gasps,"How long where you standing there?" "Long enough to heard Andrea call you ugly when you cry. Why are you crying?" Phil asks, worried about his best friend. Dan looks nervously at Andrea and Kyli and Andrea nods. Dan takes a deep breath and looks straight into Phil's eyes. God! His brown eyes were so damn beautiful. "Phil, I have something to say. Please try to understand. And please don't judge me. Phil, I... I'm... I'm gay. And I have a huge crush. On you," Dan says, looking incredibly uncomfortable. Did he hear that right? Dan is gay? He has a crush on Phil? Phil rushes over and kissed Dan hard on the lips. Kyli and Andrea gasp then start to laugh. "Phan is real. Phan is real," They sing.


	7. Chapter 7

Dan's Point of View

Phil was kissing him! Phil, his one true love! The person who made Dan feel like he was the happiest person in the world was kissing him! Dan kissed him back forcefully matching Phil's passion with his. Phil pushes his tongue between Dan's lips and against his teeth. Dan opens his mouth slightly and his tongue meets Phil's, and Phil moans into Dan's mouth. Dan breaks away and looks into Phil's blue eyes. " I love you," he says. Phil wraps his arms around Dan, buries his face into Dan's hair, and whispers, " I love you too." Andrea and Kyli are crying now, holding each other. "Why are you guys crying?" Dan asks. "B-Because Phan is real. We're so happy," Andrea says, hiccuping. Kyli nods. Dan pulls them both into a big hug. "Thank you for encouraging me to make it real," he says, kissing both girls on their foreheads. Andrea Hugs him back hard, probably cracking on of his ribs, "Of course, Dan. Happy to help." Hunter comes out of Andrea's flat and says, "Why is everyone crying?" Andrea grabs him around the waist and pulls him to her. "Phil and Dan are together!" she says. "Well, then why are you crying? You've told me a million times how you ship Phan," Hunter says, pulling her closer. Andrea laughs, "Because I'm happy!" Hunter just shakes his head. Dan hugs Hunter after he lets go of Andrea, which earns him a weird look from Hunter. Andrea smacks him. "Don't be like that. Your homophobia is so annoying," she says. Hunter apologizes and hugs Dan, squeezing him like he would Andrea or Kyli. Phil gives Hunter a look. "Don't you try and steal my man," Phil jokes. Hunter laughs. "Don't you worry. I got me my woman," he says, kissing Andrea. Dan grabs Phil and kisses him softly. Phil smiles against his lips and kisses him back. Dan's heart burst of happiness.

Phil's Point of View

Phil couldn't believe his dream had come true. Danosaur was his. He never wanted to let go of him. After they hung out with Kyli, Hunter, and Andrea (Kyli, Dan, and Phil avoided the couch after Dan told everyone what he caught Andrea and Hunter doing), Phil took Dan back to the flat. As soon as the door closed, Dan was all over Phil. He tackled him onto the couch, straddled him, and began to kiss Phil's mouth and neck. It , made Phil moan loudly. God, Dan was crazy. The way Dan was touching him was sending lightning all over his body, turning him on beyond all belief. Dan must have felt Phil get hard because he moved back until he was off Phil's crotch. Phil slightly sat up and kisses Dan's neck. Dan squirms on top of him, biting his lip. "Phil, that felt amazing. God, that felt so good," Dan says breathlessly. Phil just moans in response as Dan nibbles his earlobe. Dan looks into Phil's eyes. "I want you right now," Dan says, reaching for Phil's top button of his shirt. Phil immediately is terrified. He's still a anal virgin. Will it hurt? "I'm scared, Dan," Phil says. Dan looks disappointed but doesn't press the matter. "We won't go any further, my little lion. I love you," Dan says, curling up next to Phil. Phil kisses Dan's glabella. " I love you too, Danosaur," he says before falling asleep against Dan.

**Author's note: **

**I hope you like it. It wasn't hard to write at all. Chapter 8 was, because it's smutty. Shit, gave you a spoiler. :( Oh, well, you guys don't care. I hope you like Chapter 8 when you see it. Love you guys, AmazingAndreaisnotonfire. **


	8. Chapter 8 Smutty smut smut

Dan's Point of View

It felt so good to touch Phil. It felt better than anything he had ever done with anyone. Hr felt Phil grow hard underneath him. Dan slid down so he could have easy access to the front of Phil's pants. Dan was set over the edge when Phil kissed his neck. God, it felt so good! He leaned down and nibbled Phil's earlobe, earning him a loud moan from Phil. God, he wanted Phil now, he needed Phil now. But Phil wasn't ready. When Phil fell asleep, Dan couldn't believe his luck. Phil was his, sleeping on his chest, snoring slightly. Dan traced hearts on Phil's face and ran his hand down Phil's back, grabbing Phil's firm butt. God, Phil's body was amazing, he just wanted to stay pressed up against him like this forever. But he stopped rubbing his hand over Phil's very nice posterior, he wasn't going to take advantage of Phil while he was sleeping. He curled up against Phil, ready to fall asleep. He remembered the first time he realized his feelings for his best friend. It was the time when he was getting ready for his first Philisnotonfire video. They had been looking for stuff to do in the video when Dan came across a request for Dan to kiss Phil. He showed it to Phil and Phil said to try it. So Dan kissed him. On the cheek. Phil laughed and said that it wasn't a real kiss but went back to looking for funny requests. And that was when Dan realized that he wanted to do more than kiss Phil, that he loved Phil more than a best friend. Dan kisses Phil's forehead, some things are just meant to be.

Phil's Point of View

At first, when he awoke, he believed last night was just a dream. But then he felt the body pressed against him, the arms wrapped around him, Dan's soft breathing against his ear. He lifts his head off Dan's chest and looks up at him. He looks so young and innocent when he is sleeping. He kisses Dan on the nose, his Danosaur. "Good morning," Dan whispers. "Good morning, beautiful," Phil says, kissing Dan on the mouth. "Nice way to start the morning," Dan says when he pulls away for a breath. Phil just mumbles back because he smashes his lips back on Dan's, not wanting to even breathe if it meant not being with Dan. Phil feels Dan grab his butt and push him down against his hard member, bulging against his jeans. The urge to undress Dan and have sex hit Phil like a brick wall. He sits up, straddling Dan, And grabs the bottom of Dan's famous Howl t-shirt and pulls it up and off. He tosses it to the floor and Dan looks up at Phil with lustful eyes, making Phil harder than he already was. Phil gets up, pulls Dan up, And lays back down, pulling Dan on top of him. Dan on top just felt right. Dan begins to unbutton Phil's yellow-plaid shirt, trailing kisses down Phil's chest to his navel. He slips his tongue into Phil's bellybutton, making Phil giggle. "That tickled Dan," he giggles. Dan just chuckles against his chest, trailing kissed back up his chest. Phil moans as Dan kisses up his neck and nibbles his ear. Phil reaches down, unbuckles Dan's belt, pulls it off, unbuttons his pants, unzips them, and pushes them off Dan's hips. Dan pulls them off and undoes Phil's. Dan presses his tented front against Phil's, making him moan in pure ecstasy. Phil slides his hand into Dan's Calvin Klein underwear and strokes Dan's full length. Dan moans Phil's name and pushes himself harder into Phi's hand. Phil moves his hand faster and faster, making Dan scream in pleasure. Suddenly, Phil stops, pulls his hand out of Dan's underwear and laughs. "Why'd you stop? What's so funny?' Dan pants. "I wonder if the guy downstairs can hear us," Phil giggles. Dan laughs hard, pulling off Phil's underwear and sliding out of his own. "Let's give him a taste of what we hear every morning," Dan says. Phil kisses him on the mouth hard. Dan pulls Phil up, kisses him, then bends him over the couch. "You ready?" Dan asks. Phil nods, then Dan presses himself against Phil's entrance. Phil moans and Dan pushes himself in. Phil loses himself in the pure ecstasy of Dan inside him and the waves of pleasure.

**Author's note:**

**I really hope you like this. I don't know if it's good because I've never wrote smut before. Please comment whether or not it's good. And I will NEVER write any oral sex because I find it nasty, so don't hope for any of that. Love you guys, AmazingAndreaisnotonfire**


	9. Chapter 9

Dan's Point of View

When they finally finished, they went to take showers. Dan thought," That was the most pleasing thing ever. Making love with Phil... wow..." Dan hears a knock on the door as he comes out of the shower. He rushes to open it. Andrea, Hunter, and Kyli are standing there. "Hey guys," Phil says from behind Dan. Kyli and Andrea start to laugh. "That's the greeting of all of your videos," Kyli says. Phil laughs,"I guess it is." Dan wraps his arms around Phil, "Come in guys." " No, get dressed in some nicer clothes. We're going on an adventure," Andrea says. Dan looks curiously at Kyli. " No, I don't know where we are going either. It's her secret," she says, motioning toward Andrea. Kyli, Andrea, And Hunter come into the flat and stand around the kitchen, waiting for Dan and Phil to get dressed. Dan shrugs and walks into his room. He finds a good pair of black skinny jeans but can't seem to find a nice shirt. He walks into Phil's room ,shirtless, and sees Phil digging through his clothes, shirtless also. "Phil, I can't find a good shirt, can I borrow one of yours?" Dan asks, momentarily distracted by Phil's half-nakedness. "Sure, Dan. Can I borrow one of yours?" Phil asks, motioning toward a pile of shirts that he deemed not good enough. Dan nods and begins to look through Phil's shirts as Phil leaves. Dan searches and finds Phil's dark blue plaid shirt. Phil always looks way hot in this. Dan slips it on and buttons it up, walking out and bumping into Phil, who is wearing his multicolored shirt. The one that is red, with two different colored sleeves and a green pocket. He looks sexy as hell. "Nice shirt," Dan says, looking Phil up and down. "You too," Phil says, looking at Dan's chest still peeking out of the unbuttoned top. Phil kisses where Dan's neck and shoulder meet. "I love you," Phil mummers. "I love you too," Dan says, pulling Phil by the hand to the kitchen, where their friends are waiting.

Phil's Point of View

Dan looked so damn hot in his shirt. Phil wanted to start where they left off this morning but Dan wanted to go on this adventure of Andrea's. When she handed them tickets, Kyli freaked out. "You're taking us to a Sons of Admirals concert? You are the best ever," Kyli screams, hugging Andrea. "Help. Can't. Breathe," Andrea gasps. Kyli lets go of her and Andrea then passes out something else. " BACK STAGE PASSES!" Kyli screams Andrea nods, beaming. Kyli hugs her again. "I love you!" Kyli says. Andrea says, "I love you too, but we are not going to get in if we are late. Let's go." She drags everyone into a theater where the Sons of Admirals are playing, give the people at the door their tickets, and walks down to the front row, holding hands with Hunter. "Everybody get settled. Get anything you want now because I didn't pay this much for you to miss anything," Andrea say, settling into her seat. Hunter and Kyli go off, talking about pop and candy. Apparently, it makes Andrea very hyper. "Do you want anything?" Dan asks, turning to leave. Phil shakes his head no. "Okay," Dan says, leaving. Phil sits in the seat next to Andrea. "That's Hunter's seat," Andrea says. " I know, I just wanted to say thank you for being there for Dan when I wasn't He means everything to me and I'm happy that you kept him from hurting himself. I should have told him my feeling earlier," Phil says, hugging Andrea over the seats, which wasn't very comfortable. "Phil, Dan loves you with all his heart, so I am very serious when i say, break hi heart and I'll hurt you. Not saying you would, but I tell that to all my friends' boyfriends or girlfriends. I know you love Dan," Andrea says, looking him in the eye. Phil smiles, Yeah, he loved Dan more than she could ever know.

**Author's note:**

**I have a really good chapter 10 coming up but I'm not finished writing it, so it may be a little while before it is posted. I'm sorry loves. I hope you like my story so far. I really ship Phan. Their my OTP. And now time for my requests. One is who would you like my friend Kyli to get with in my story? Please review for either Tom Milsom or Adrian Howell. Had to add Dan's brother. The other is a more serious request. People are majorly being mean to Adrian and my friends and I are trying to trend #leaveAdrianalone on twitter because people are stalking him because he's Dan's brother. He is a person too and he has feelings so please hashtag leaveAdrianalone on twitter to get it up in the major trend so Dan will see that there is a good side to the fandom.**


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I will not be posting any more chapters until people vote for who Kyli should get with. This being said, I have Chapter 10 written and waiting. If you want more of this story, review for Tom or Adrian. Please? So, I hope to get more reviews. See you guys soon (hopefully).**


	11. Big Sorry, Author's note 2

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for not posting for forever. I did post chapter 10 but then accidentally deleted it. I'll post it (again) soon. I have a questions my lovely readers. Should I have Eddplant with anyone? Oh, I have an idea. If you want, i could have one of YOU, my fans, as Eddplant's girlfriend/boyfriend. Review if I should and if you want to be with him, review your name. Thanks for the reviews. Oh and for you people who wanted my YouTube name, I'm Nicki Wells but I don't have any videos. Sorry.**

**Love you guys, AmazingAndreaisnotonfire.**


End file.
